


Just Important Enough

by Hekate1308



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Mrs. Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Important Enough

What? I – Oh, it’s the boys… Of course. What time is it? 7:30? I really wish they’d be a bit more considerate... Then again, they just caught a criminal – there’s no other reason for them to come in at that time of day – oh well, might as well try to get some more rest.

10:30? Dear Lord, I have to go to the stores today! I really should get an alarm – but I never liked those – they always wake you up in such an unpleasant way... And not that I’d need one, not with the boys coming and going at all hours, and Sherlock playing his violin whenever he wants –

Oh, it doesn’t matter anyway. I’ve never been an early riser. Time to get out of bed, though.

I wonder what the boys are up to. Or if they’re even up. I hope they get some rest before their next case – Sherlock especially – he never gets enough rest, he always denies himself sleep... He shouldn’t. That boy eats and sleeps too little. At least he has John now –

I wonder how? Are they really just friends? The way they look at one another... But that’s none of my business.

Tea. That’s what I need. A nice cuppa before going to the store, to wake me up properly. I bet John made tea as soon as they returned – John always makes the tea, I know.

I really should pick up more tea today. I’m running low – Wait a minute, yesterday I had more, I’m sure of it. Sherlock must have taken something. It can only be him. John wouldn’t do that.

Maybe I should talk to him, but – I don’t mind, not really. Anything nutritious that gets into this boy’s body is good news. At least he eats and drinks nowadays and he’s off those nasty drugs –

Maybe John and I should check the flat again, just to be sure. I trust him, but still – he does know where to hide his drugs...

The cuppa was exactly what I needed. Nothing like a good cuppa to wake you up in the morning.

Off to the stores, then. Should I ask them if they need anything? No, I would have heard it if they’d left, and it’s silent, so they must still be asleep –

Oh, it’s cold today. Thank God I put on my new coat.

Let’s see, what do I need? Tea and bread and – oh, Mr. Chatterjee is back from his holiday. How long has his shop been closed? Two weeks –

Not that I mind. I’m just another customer. I never liked him that much anyway. Thankfully Sherlock told me about his wife.

“Dark bread. Two, please”.

Don’t look like that. Don’t pretend you have any reason to expect me to be polite.

So, now that’s –

Right. Tea. And a bit of meat. And biscuits. Can’t forget about the biscuits. God knows who may drop in, and the boys always come to me when someone wants anything –

But who else should they ask? I knew what I was signing up to. And I’m not complaining. I just wish they’d leave a note when they take something...

Alright, here’s the tea.

What is John’s favourite again? I might as well buy that, in case Sherlock decides he needs to look through my cupboards again – oh, there it is. I’m sure the boy needs all the energy he can get, with running after Sherlock at all hours...

Sherlock does look healthier nowadays, though. John must force him to eat when they’re out now and then. Good for him.

So, do I have everything? Bread, tea – yes, I think that’s it. Time to check if the boys have destroyed the flat yet.

It’s still quiet – they might be asleep – no, it’s too quiet. This place is never so quiet when Sherlock’s there, even if he’s sleeping. Something must have come up –

Time for another cuppa, I’d say. With any luck, Sherlock will solve the case immediately and John  can get more rest than three hours –

Yes, yes, I’m coming. Who can be calling me at this hour?

“Mrs. Hudson?”

“Oh, hello, Mrs. Turner”. Wonder what she wants to talk about. Maybe about her married ones. Last thing Sherlock told me once he’d seen them on the street was that they’d had a domestic –

“I cannot tell you how sad I am. Gerald talks about moving out, and Martin has locked himself into his room – “

She really does take too much interest in her tenants... It’s not really her business if they’re breaking up, is it? Oh no, that’s not fair. You’re just angry because the boys woke you up this morning and because you haven’t seen them the last two days. Be reasonable.

“I’m sorry to hear that. They always looked so happy together”.

“I know – “

This is obviously going to take a while. Might as well suggest we have tea together.

“Mrs. Turner – “ Now, who could that be?

“I’m sorry, but there’s someone at the door. I’ll call you back – or perhaps we can continue later, over a nice cuppa?”

“Of course, Mrs. Hudson. I suppose it’s a client of your detective’s?”

She can hardly suppose I know that without answering the door, can she?

“Perhaps, Mrs. Turner. I’ll call you back.”

“That’s fine. I can’t wait. Till then, Mrs. Hudson”.

Did I say goodbye? No, I didn’t – oh well, she’ll understand I had to open the door.

Poor thing, she’s trembling – wearing a coat though, so she can’t be that cold – she must be scared. Definitely one of Sherlock’s clients.

“Come in, it is a bit nippy out here – how can I help you, my dear?”

“I – I came to see Sherlock Holmes...”

She looks like she’s about to cry, the poor thing.

“I’m sorry, but he’s not in at the moment –“ yes, she’s definitely about to cry “but I’m sure he’ll return soon, so why don’t you step in? Have a cup of tea?”

“Thank you”.

A smile, at least. But she still looks sad – and scared. Oh well, just make her a cuppa and see what she tells you. They usually tell you what’s worrying them.

“It’s silly, really – I don’t know why I’m even here – I just – a friend recommended his website, and – I can’t ask anyone else for help – “

“Don’t worry. Sherlock will listen”. John will make sure that he does.

“But – I don’t even know what I’m supposed to think. I mean, who gets stalked by another cyclist? It doesn’t make any sense!”

“Cases that don’t make sense are Sherlock’s speciality”. No one believed Gerald murdered the three girls either, until Sherlock found the clues – how long I felt guilty for – but that’s in the past now. Time to take care of the poor young woman.

“I am sure he will be interested in your problem, Miss – “

“Smith. Violet Smith”.

“Miss Smith, don’t worry. Sherlock has solved many cases, and he listens to all of his clients”.

For three seconds, at least, but I don’t have to tell her that. The poor thing looks scared enough already –

“It’s just – I feel so silly. I mean, I get the job I dreamed of, and I freak out because a cyclist is apparently following me?”

Her hands really are cold like ice.

“Some of Sherlock’s cases have started with less evidence. Trust me. He’ll – Oh, there they are.”

So it was an easy to solve case. Even better that Miss Smith is here; having Sherlock look into it will be a comfort to her, and he won’t get bored. Maybe it’ll prevent him from inflicting more damage to the furniture –

“Sherlock, there’s – “

“There is a young woman waiting in your kitchen, obviously a nanny. Send her up, Mrs. Hudson.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Hudson. He solved the case within five minutes and is rather frustrated.”

“Don’t worry John, just make sure he’s nice to Miss Smith. Miss? Just go up – “

Bless John. How polite he’s treating her. I’m so glad he and Sherlock found one another. Even if it’s sometimes rather trying, living in the same house as them –

Like that one time the Americans tried to scare me. As if anyone could scare me after Gerald. At least I could help Sherlock –

Didn’t I forget something? Wasn’t there –

Oh right. Mrs. Turner and the crisis of her married ones. I really do hope it’s not a long story – but no, that’s not fair. She let me use her computer before the boys got me a laptop at Christmas.

Time to call her, then – oh, another client? I do hope Miss Smith won’t mind –

Mycroft. I did expect a visit from him sometime soon, I admit... He hasn’t been around for weeks. I wish he and Sherlock got along better – Fanny and I aren’t close, but we talk, and we spend Christmas together –

“Come in. Sherlock’s with a client – “

“I am sure he’ll have nothing against this case”.

He really is a little pompous, all things considered... Oh dear, Sherlock doesn’t like it when he’s interrupted during a consultation, this can’t end well –

There he is again. I knew it wouldn’t take long.

“Would you please give my brother the file when he has solved his next case, Mrs. Hudson? He wouldn’t even allow me to give it to John...”

“But of course, Mycroft”.

“Thank you very much, Mrs. Hudson. Have a nice day”.

“You too.”

He’s always so polite. Sometimes I wish Sherlock would be more like him... but on the other hand, the poor man always looks so lonely.

Maybe if he and Sherlock got on better – but how? I can’t force them to have tea together – that is, maybe if John would help – I’ll ask him...

“MRS. HUDSON!”

Oh dear, he’s made Miss Smith cry. I know that tone. At least I don’t have to bring tea, I’m sure John made enough...

“Now, now, my dear, as long as Sherlock’s on your case, you really don’t have to worry – “

“He – he said that – Cyril is cheating on me”.

“Sherlock...”

“He is.”

“Don’t cry, Miss Smith. There are other young men.”

Thank God John made enough tea. Sherlock really could have been a little bit more considerate... He never was – He told me immediately Gerald was cheating on me, all these years ago... Here, dearie, have a handkerchief. She’s almost done, I can tell.

“You are going to be fine. At least now you know. And there are better times coming, especially if Sherlock has taken your case”.

I knew that would get a smile out of the poor girl.

Oh, God, I was supposed to call Mrs. Turner – I’m not keen to hear about her married ones, but still...

“Sherlock? John? Do you think – “

“Of course, Mrs. Hudson. Tell Mrs. Turner that they have not been cheating on one another and that there is every reason to think they will reconcile”.

Of course he knows. Well then, I suppose I can leave Miss Smith in John’s capable hands...

I hope I will manage to calm down Mrs. Turner a bit. She’s almost as bad with her married ones as I am with my boys...

“Mrs. Turner? It’s me.”

“Oh, Mrs. Hudson, I am sorry, but my niece decided to drop by....”

Even better, at least I can make sure Sherlock doesn’t make Miss Smith cry again.

“That’s no problem at all, how about tomorrow?”

“You are a saint!”

“I’m sure I’m not. Goodbye, Mrs. Turner”.

John called me a saint once too – I’d be really happy if they simply stopped looking upon me as their housekeeper instead, after all –

“MRS. HUDSON!”

Here we go again.


End file.
